


Annointment

by LilahLefae



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Annointment, M/M, sex tape kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahLefae/pseuds/LilahLefae
Summary: I thought it was weird that something like this didn't exist under the Troy Calypso tag, so I felt compelled to write this to fill the gap. Troy fucks and then annoints a male follower.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Annointment

You've seen this coming. Well, maybe not seen, but hoped. You've been the God King's favorite for weeks now. It's honestly about time. This is all to say that it's a great honor, but no great surprise when you return home to find Troy waiting for you and Eridium shards scattered across the bed. Your grin at the sight is wolflike, hungry for the power he can offer you. 

You kneel before your God King, just like he likes. You hear a sound off to your right, a little camera bot whirring as it floats, seeking just the right angle. Suddenly light floods your eyes, violet and red. Troy's tattoos glow as he metabolizes the eridium. When it's all cleared from the bed, his eyes still hold a violet tint. 

He phaselocks you and tosses you onto the bed, easy as breathing. Before you can blink, he's on top of you, pinning you down with his metal hand at your throat and grinding into your hips. 

Troy bites down on your shoulder, hard enough to bruise. You groan, enjoying the pain. It's not like you're going to bruise after tonight anyway. He tears away your shirt and pants, taking more care as he sheds his own clothes. He lets his hand brush over your already hard cock, laughing when you try and press up into the contact. He traps you in a frenzied kiss which you reciprocate readily.

When he breaks the kiss there's suddenly a container of lube in his hand. You grin as he saturates his fingers with it. Tonight really is marked because he takes the time to make sure that you're well prepared, working his fingers inside of you a little more gently than normal, making sure you're good and ready before pressing into you. 

"You're gonna be so special." He says, punctuating each word with a hard thrust inside you. "You want it? Gonna beg?"

" _ Please, I need you. Please, Troy. I'm so close. _ " You're too lost in the feeling of him inside you, his hand on your cock to even remember what you're begging for but you know you're desperate for it. He hits your prostate and that's what does it. You come, moaning his title. He finishes soon after, carefully pulling out after he does. He throws away his condom as you just enjoy the happy fuzzy feeling of your afterglow. He pushes a stray bit of hair out of your face and holds your hand, almost tenderly. 

Time stops. There is nothing except the feeling of Troy's hands on you. No sight but the blinding red glow of his wings and tattoos. You feel his power rushing into you, changing your body, warping your very soul to his orbit. You are his. Everything you are is because of him. You would gladly kill or die for his pleasure. Your eyes graze over your eridium hued skin as you lift your head to look up at your God King with violent awe.


End file.
